sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Cream the Rabbit
, Sonic the Hedgehog meets Peter Pan (2003) Cast and Crew *Voice and Live-Action Cast and Crew *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog - the main first title character of the film along with Peter Pan *Jeremy Sumpter as Peter Pan – the main second title character of the film along with Sonic the Hedgehog. He is young and he does not want to grow up. In the film, he develops feelings for Wendy proven by when Hook taunts him that Wendy will forget about him and replace him. He is brave and optimistic since he is able to think happy thoughts. He cares about Tink even though he gets angry at her, even going as far as trying to revive her when he loses her. He wants to be a boy who always has fun. *Rachel Hurd-Wood as Wendy Darling/Red-handed Jill – the eldest of the Darling children. She develops feelings for Peter when she kisses him to restore his happy thoughts. She is a motherly figure to the Lost Boys and her brothers. At first she does not want to grow up, but eventually she goes home and accepts she has to grow up. She cares for Peter as shown in the film. *Jason Isaacs as Mr. George Darling/Captain Hook – the patriarch of the Darling family and is a banker who knows the cost of everything; even a hug. Captain Hook is Peter Pan's archenemy because Peter threw Hook's hand to a crocodile which has followed Hook ever since. He is the main antagonist of the film. He is the captain of the Jolly Roger and many of his happy thoughts are murderous. He says his hook is useful, but mourns the loss of his hand. *Lynn Redgrave as Aunt Millicent - the aunt of the three Darling children who is supposed to instruct Wendy on growing up. *Richard Briers as Smee - Hook's right hand man. *Olivia Williams as Mrs. Mary Darling - the matriarch of the Darling family who is the loveliest lady in Bloomsbury. She is said to have a kiss that Wendy can never get and that is perfectly conspicuous on the right hand corner of her mouth. *Harry Newell as John Darling - the second eldest of the Darling family. Tiger Lily kisses him which gives him strength to open the gate. *Freddie Popplewell as Michael Darling - the youngest who carries a teddy bear with him. *Ludivine Sagnier as Tinker Bell - Peter's best friend. She is jealous of Wendy and cares deeply for Peter. She cares for him so much that she even sacrifices her life for him. *Rebel as Nana - the dog nurse of the Darling family. *Saffron Burrows as Story Narrator/Adult Wendy (the adult Wendy was eventually edited out of the finished film before release, and only the rough cut of this sequence exists, though the narration remained) *Carsen Gray as Tiger Lily - the Indian princess captured by Hook along with John and Michael as bait for Peter Pan. *Jim Carrey as Ernie "Chip" Douglas / Larry Tate / Ricky Ricardo (The Cable Guy) (uncredited), only in Wendy's nightmare. *Theodore Chester as Down *Rupert Simonian as Tootles *George MacKay as Curly *Harry Eden as Nibs *Patrick Gooch as Twin #1 *Lachlan Gooch as Twin #2 *Ciara Bravo as Jane, Wendy's daughter *Special Cameos: *Ray Romano as Manny, a Woolly Mammoth who is Ellie's husband and Peaches' overprotective father, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *John Leguizamo as Sid, a lazy, but caring Ground Sloth, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Denis Leary as Diego, a Smilodon, who is Manny's best friend and Shira's love interest, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene.. *Vincent Cassel as Diego (French version), only appears in I Do "Believe in Fairies" scene in French dub. *Seann William Scott as Crash, an opossum, Eddie's brother, and Ellie's close friend and adoptive brother, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Josh Peck as Eddie, an opossum, Crash's brother, and Ellie's close friend and adoptive brother, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit and Vanilla the Rabbit, only appears in I Do "Believe in Fairies" scene. *Wanda Sykes as Granny, Sid's 80-year-old grandmother that was left behind by her and Sid's family, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Jennifer Lopez as Shira, a Smilodon and Diego's love interest. She is formerly part of Gutt's crew, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *David Gallagher as Riku, only appears in I Do "Believe in Fairies" scene. *Hayden Panettiere as Kairi, only appears in I Do "Believe in Fairies" scene. *Queen Latifah as Ellie, a Woolly Mammoth who is Manny's wife and Peaches' mother, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Josh Gad as Louis, a molehog and Peaches' best friend who has a crush on her, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Steve Burton as Cloud Strife, only appears in I Do "Believe in Fairies" scene. *Keke Palmer as Peaches, a teenage Woolly Mammoth and Manny and Ellie's daughter, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Drake as Ethan, a mammoth that Peaches has a crush on, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Nicki Minaj as Steffie, a mammoth who is Ethan's girlfriend and makes fun of Peaches, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Eddie "Piolín" Sotelo as Uncle Fungus, Sid's Uncle, only appears in I Do "Believe in Fairies" scene. *Joy Behar as Eunice, Sid's mother, only appears in I Do "Believe in Fairies" scene. *Alan Tudyk as Milton, Sid's father, only appears in I Do "Believe in Fairies" scene. *Ben Gleib as Marshall, Sid's brother, only appears in I Do "Believe in Fairies" scene. *Heather Morris as Katie, one of Steffie's best friends, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Alexandra Romano as Meghan, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Haley Joel Osment as Sora, a 15-year-old boy chosen as a wielder of the Keyblade, a mystical key-shaped weapon that can combat darkness, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Bret Iwan as King Mickey, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Bill Rogers as Lucario, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Simon Pegg as Buck the Weasel, only appears I Do "Believe in Fairies" scene. *Nick Frost as Flynn, an elephant seal, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Jesse McCartney as Roxas, a boy who can also wield the Keyblade playable in the beginning, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Bill Farmer as Goofy, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echinda, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Laura Bailey as Yin and Blaze the Cat, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Troy Baker as Yang and Espio the Chameleon, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose, only appears in I Do "Believe in Fairies" scene. *Kate Higgins as Miles "Tails" Prower, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Brittany Snow as Naminé, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Justin Cowden as Hayner, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Sean Marquette as Pence, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Jessica DiCicco as Olette, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Charmy Bee, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Chris Wedge as Scrat, the saber-toothed squirrel, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Karen Disher as Scratte, only appears in I Do "Believe in Fairies" scene. *Aziz Ansari as Squint, is a Rabbit (Palaeolagus), only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Kunal Nayyar as Gupta, a Bengali Badger (Chamitataxus), only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Rebel Wilson as Raz, a Procoptodon, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Alain Chabat as Silas, a Blue-footed booby, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Freddie Highmore as Santa Claus, only appears in I Do "Believe in Fairies" scene, Freddie also voices Santa Claus in Spanish, German, Australian, Hungarian, Italian, Mexican, Swedish, French-Canadian and Russian dub. *Jean Baptiste Maunier as Santa Claus (French version), only appears in I Do "Believe in Fairies" scene in French dub. *Haruma Miura as Santa Claus (Japanese version), only appears in I Do "Believe in Fairies" scene in Japanese dub. *Chris Pratt as Prancer, only appears in I Do "Believe in Fairies" scene. *David Tennant as Prancer (U.K. version), only appears in I Do "Believe in Fairies" scene in the Great Britain dub. *Danny Huston as Head Mini-Sloth, only appears in I Do "Believe in Fairies" scene. *Jay Leno as Fast Tony, the giant armadillo, only appears in I Do "Believe in Fairies" scene. *Owen Wilson as Reggie, a turkey that is pardoned by the President of the United States, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Woody Harrelson as Jake, a turkey who is the President of the Turkeys Liberation Front, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *George Takei as S.T.E.V.E., only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Mathieu Kassovitz as Head Mini-Sloth/Prancer (French version), only appears in I Do "Believe in Fairies" scene in French dub. *Mathias Malzieu as Little Jack, a child born in Edinburgh in 1874 on the coldest day in the world. He is born with a frozen heart, replaces with a cuckoo clock - it works, but means that he must "not touch the hands. Control his temper. And most importantly, never ever fall in love" or else the clock will explode through his skin, also as Miss Acadia's love interest, only appears in "I Do Believe in Fairies" scene. *Olivia Ruiz as Miss Acadia, an Andalucian singer, also as Little Jack's love interest, only appears in "I Do Believe in Fairies" scene. *Max Charkes as Tony Thompson (motion capture), only appears in "I Do Believe in Fairies" scene. *Jonathan Lipnicki as Tony Thompson (archive voice) *Matt Smith as Rudolph (motion capture), only appears in "I Do Believe in Fairies" scene. *Rollo Weeks as Rudolph (archive voice) *Seth Green as Milo (motion capture) *Seth Dusky as Milo (voice) *Dan Fogler as George "Gribble" Ribble *Mindy Sterling as The Supervisor *Kevin Cahoon as Wingnut *Dee Bradley Baker as Two-Cat *Also starring *Geoffrey Palmer as Sir Edward Quiller Couch *Maggie Dence as Lady Quiller Couch *Bruce Myles as Bank Manager *Mathew Waters as Messenger Boy *Alan Cinis as Skylights *Frank Whitten as Starkey *Bruce Spence as Cookson *Dan Wyllie as Alf Mason *Brian Carbee as Albino *Jacob Tomuri as Bill Jukes *Bill Kerr as Fairy Guide *Tory Mussett as Mermaid *Celeste MacIlwaine as Sleeping Children in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Spike Hogan as Sleeping Children in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Brooke Duncan as Sleeping Children in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Alexander Bourne as Sleeping Children in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Patrick Hurd-Wood as The sleeping children in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Kerry Walker as Miss Fulsom *Don Battee as Giant Pirate *Frank Gallacher as Alsatian Fogarty *Septimus Caton as Noodler *Venant Wong as Quang Lee *Phil Meacham as Bollard *Darren Andrew Mitchell as Mullins *Michael Roughan as Cecco *Maya Barnaby as Mermaid *Ursula Mills as Mermaid *Nadia Pirini as Mermaid *Vij Kaewsanan as Mermaid *Janet Strauss as Medicine Woman *Sam Morely as Fairy Bride *Brendan Shambrook as Fairy Groom *Theodore Chester as Slightly *Max Charles as Son (uncredited), appears in "I Do Believe in Fairies" scene. *Matt Smith as Dad (uncredited), appears in "I Do Believe in Fairies" scene. *Directed by: John Price46500 (CGI), P. J. Hogan, Steve Martino, Tai Yasue (co-director), Tetsuya Nomura, Jimmy Hayward, Stéphane Berla, Mathias Malzieu, Mike Thurmier, Simon Wells and Uli Edel (Believe in Fairies sequence) *Produced by: Patrick McCormick, Lucy Fisher, Marc D. Evans, Trevor Macy, Aaron Ryder, Jason Blum, Lori Forte, John C. Donkin, Richard Claus, Robert Zemeckis, Jack Rapke, Steve Starkey (Believe in Fairies sequence), Scott Mosier, Craig Mazin, John J. Strauss, David I. Stern and Douglas Wick *Executive Producers: Lori Forte, Chris Wedge, Karen Disher, Carlos Saldanha, Rie Nishi, Shinji Hashimoto, Aron Warner (Believe in Fairies sequence), Mohamed Al Fayed, Gail Lyon, Alexandra Milchan, Joe Wright, Harvey Weinstein, Bob Weinstein and Jocenyn Moorhouse *Screenplay by: Michael Berg, Jason Fuchs, Jimmy Hayward, Scott Mosier, Karey Kirkpatrick, Larry Wilson, Simon Wells, Wendy Wells, Mathias Malzieu (Believe in Fairies sequence), P. J. Hogan, John Price46500 and Michael Goldenberg *Based on: Peter and Wendy by J. M. Barrie *Music by: James Newton Howard, John Powell, Dominic Lewis, Dionysos, Nigel Clarke, Michael Csanyi-Willisand Yoko Shimomura (i Do Believe in Fairies sequence) *Cinematography: Donald McAlpine, Renato Falcão, Robert Presley (Believe in Fairies sequence) *Editing by: James Palumbo, John Venzon, Bernd Heinl, Peter R. Adam and David Ian Salter (Believe in Fairies sequence), Garth Craven and Michael Kahn, *Story by: Michael Berg, David I. Stern, John J. Strauss and Lori Forte (Believe in Fairies sequence) *Language: English, French